


S.A.F.E. (Seatbelts Are For Everyone)

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Road Trips, put on a fucking seatbelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: And then Ignis crested the hill they were going up, gasped in surprise, and slammed hard on the car breaks. Noctis got a glimpse of the traffic-six-car-pileup-from-hell, yelled in surprise, and went flying ass over teakettle backwards, out of the seat of the car, over the trunk, and onto the tarmac.





	S.A.F.E. (Seatbelts Are For Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from kalyn. WEAR A SEATBELT, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE GREMLINS.

They were on a long stretch of road just east of Duscae, the weather was clear and beautiful, and no other cars were visible as far as the eye could see. Ignis was driving, humming along to some piece of classical music on the radio, while Prompto and Gladio argued about some detail in some soap opera they’d both watched.

Noctis just sat on the back of the Regalia, leaning his hands onto the warm black paint of the rear of the chassis, and sighed, looking out at the scenery of Lucis. All those years he’d spent locked up in Insomnia, and out here the whole world was just...waiting. “Hey, Specs?” He asked, yelling to be heard over the wind, Ignis’ grunt of acknowledgeent, carrying back to him, “Can we stop for a snack or something? I could kill for some salt.”

“Yes, I do agree, I am getting a bit of road daze, perhaps some coffee—“

And then Ignis crested the hill they were going up, gasped in surprise, and slammed _hard_ on the car breaks. Noctis got a glimpse of the traffic-six-car-pileup-from-hell, yelled in surprise, and went flying ass over teakettle backwards, out of the seat of the car, over the trunk, and onto the tarmac.

And then, because they were on a hill, and he was dazed, kept rolling.

“Oh, that’s bad!” Prompto’s voice carried as Noctis continued to spin downhill like a very overexcited bottle, fumbling to get a hand into the Armiger. “Hey, uh, Iggy—“

“For fuck’s sake!” Gladio yelled. “Noct!”

He finally managed to get a sword, and slammed it into the road to come to a halt. Noctis lay there, dazed, dizzy, and really confused before he managed to stumble to his feet. He’d only rolled about thirty feet, but he felt like he’d just been put into one of those teacup rides and then that teacup ride had been spun by a blender. Everyone but Ignis was outside of the car, and Noctis waved at them.

“I’m fine!” His ass and back were bruised, but he hadn’t landed on his head. It wasn’t the worst injury he’d received by a long shot. “Just bruised my pride!” As soon as his head wasn’t spinning, he trudged back up the hill and slumped tiredly over the back of the Regalia. “Warn a guy before you stop, Iggy.”

“My apologies, but even _I_ cannot predict the traffic.” Ignis was determinedly tapping away on his phone. “In fact, even the traffic app could, apparently, not predict this traffic.”

“We _really_ need to get that off-road upgrade to the Regalia Cindy keeps hinting about,” Prompto sighed, toppling back into the passenger. “Then we could just drive around and keep going.”

“Looks like no salty snacks for you for lunch,” Gladio laughed, ribbing Noctis gently. “Just some potions and whatever leftovers we have in the cooler.”

“And,” Ignis drily added _“A seatbelt_.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter @ jonphaedrus


End file.
